


Changing

by Sourastherain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Scotty, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourastherain/pseuds/Sourastherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's attraction to Scotty is made ever worse by her lack of awareness for it, until his eyes linger on her body just a little too long one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing

It isn’t unusual for Jim to find himself in Scotty’s quarters after shift, shooting the breeze and trying the latest from the still that’s not in engineering. He’s used to it by now, focusing on chatter about the engines and the ship while she putters around and unwinds after a day’s work. Jim thinks it’s even kind of funny, that he can finally relax, but Scotty lets out a torrent of energy before she settles down.

Jim loves to be here for that moment of the day. Scotty talks with her hands, which he secretly finds attractive beyond belief. Jim brings his glass up to his lips and drowns that thought out with the burn of alcohol. Scotty’s passionate about her brew and she’s really gotten a hang of it since the start of their five year mission.

“Good stuff, isn’t it?” Scotty interrupts herself to say. “I told you it would be worth it to come down tonight, Jim.”

“It’s always worth it,” Jim replies, grinning. 

Of course, Scotty shrugs it off because they’re friends and Jim gets sentimental when he’s tired and stressed. She has no idea that he’s fallen in love with her, but Jim is always conscious of it. It’s more than just admiring Scotty’s hands and other assets too, though at first he chalked it up to that. No, Jim couldn’t let himself cross that line and go against regulation, let alone his own personal promise not to sleep with his crew. 

He thinks about Scotty, bundled up in a hat and scarf and a thick parka, her hair wild and curly around her face. Asking him if they still had sandwiches. 

The memory makes his grin widen, because Scotty isn’t looking. She’s his friend, which is something he doesn’t always do well with, but he likes to think he adjusted to it well. 

There’s just one thing that he’s not sure he can take much longer. Scotty doesn’t usually find a skirt practical for climbing through tubes and up and down ladders all day, so Jim doesn’t have to pretend he’s not looking at her legs all the time. She’s completely oblivious in any case, because sometimes, when Jim gets to her quarters a little too quickly after shift, she’s still in her uniform.

And she doesn’t tell him to come back later.

This is one of those nights. Jim’s eyes dart up as Scotty drains her glass and shucks both her shirts at once, still talking. He doesn’t quite watch, he’s only made that mistake once and kept his legs crossed the rest of the night. But it’s impossible not to sneak glances out of the corner of his eye.

He sees her take a new shirt out and inspect it, then look up at Jim and shit he hasn’t been listening. 

“Sorry,” he says, shaking himself and fixing his eyes past Scotty. “Long day.”

“I think we had a pretty easy one,” Scotty says. “What’s on your mind?”

Of course, she waits for an answer, fingering the fabric of that shirt instead of putting it on. Jim isn’t lucky enough sometimes, despite how often it pulls him out of scrapes. His eyes dart back to Scotty again and she has this perfect little triangle of freckles dusting the skin above the band of her pants, how is this fair?

“Are you bloody serious, Jim?” Scotty lets out, because damn it, those freckles have gotten him caught, finally.

Jim feels his cheeks heat up and he rubs his hand over his face. If he doesn’t act fast, he won’t be able to play it off, but he just wants to tell her. She’s pulling her shirt over her head, spun away from him, though he can still see her adjusting her breasts in it. 

“I’m sorry,” he tells her honestly. He’s being terrible and she doesn’t deserve that, not as his friend and colleague. “I’ll… go.”

“Don’t have to,” Scotty replies quickly. “Just warn a girl! I’ve been doin’ that for months and you haven’t said anything.”

“What do you want me to say, Scotty?” Jim huffs, still embarrassed at being caught. “‘Don’t take your shirt off while we’re alone in your quarters, I can’t stop staring at your perfect boobs?’”

Scotty’s face quickly turns red. “Maybe n-not like that, but--but you bloody well could have told me!” she tells him, embarrassment getting the better of her and making her look beautiful.

“I’m gonna go,” Jim says and jumps to his feet. “I’m sorry, Scotty, I just--”

“Sit down,” Scotty cuts him off and suddenly she’s right there, pushing him back with a firm hand in the middle of his chest. She looks up at him through her lashes with a smart consideration that makes Jim feel vulnerable. Her tongue flicks out between her lips and wets them, a movement he can’t help but follow with his eyes. “Captain,” she adds finally.

“Scotty,” Jim tries, even as his knees give up and he sinks back into the chair.

“How long have you been looking at me like that?” Scotty asks. He can’t tell if she means to be admonishing or curious. 

“A while,” Jim murmurs. He’s lost any ground he might have imagined he stood on and he doesn’t normally like it, but he’s not afraid of Scotty. He’s afraid of losing Scotty.

“You ruddy pervert,” Scotty says and reaches out to run her fingers across his cheek to stroke through his hair. Jim suddenly forgets to breathe. 

“Don’t,” he lets out and his voice isn’t his normal, sure tone. “I’m your captain, I’m your friend, you don’t have to do this.”

“Jim,” Scotty says sternly. “Have you ever known me to do anything I don’t want to do, lad?”

The question makes Jim look up at her again and he can’t help but smile. Scotty doesn’t crack but her caress in his hair is gentle put pointed, her nails dragging against his scalp ever so slightly. 

“I don’t want to just fuck,” Jim admits. “I…”

God, he can’t make himself say it. He’s got too much to lose and he always loses at this part. He just wants to trace those freckles with his fingers and find out what others Scotty has that he hasn’t gotten a chance to see up close. He knows she has a tattoo on her shoulder but doesn’t know of what. He wants to know and put his hands all over it and wake up to kiss it and every inch of her body.

Scotty makes a soft sound in her throat and leans down to press their lips together, chastely, unhurried. It’s a brush and a taste and Jim has to close his eyes. 

“Do you want another drink?” Scotty asks as she pulls away and straightens up. “Before we talk?”

“Yeah,” Jim replies. She scratches at his scalp as she lets go of his head, and he thinks maybe he’ll tell her soon.


End file.
